It's Just a Fever!
by nyanyaneko
Summary: Oneshot Judai says he's alright, but Johan says he's sick. And after he gets into bed, his temperature shoots up, his cheeks become pink, and his face pales. And Johan decides to take care of him.Yaoi Johan x Judai I won't be updating anything for a month


**Short one-shot. I leave you guys with this. I am not going to update anything for a month. I will continue after September though… read the author's notes at the bottom of this story if you want to know why.**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It's Just a Fever!

"Hahahaha there's no way a bunch of foreigners can beat us!" exclaimed a group of obelisk students.

"We'll see about that Japanese folks." Jim yelled back dribbling the ball around the court.

"Johan! Look sharp!" Jim cried as he threw the basketball at Johan.

Said European boy smirked as he jumped into the air and grabbed the basketball. Two obelisk blue students immediately ran in front of him, but Johan was too fast for them. He dribbled the ball around them maneuvering his feet expertly. His emerald eyes quickly scanned the court, seeing the two obelisks from behind catch up while another one was coming from the front.

"Damn." Johan mumbled under his breath when suddenly he looked at the far end of the court. "Judai! Heads up!"

The brunette boy glanced up and quickly grabbed the incoming ball, dribbling the ball and walking forward a few steps he jumped and threw the ball into the basket.

"Yea!! You rule Judai-sama!!" Rei screamed from the sidelines.

"Go Johan! Go Jim! Go Aniki!" Sho cheered with Rei.

The hazel-eyed boy grinned sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head as everyone cheered and shouted.

But Johan, was watching Judai curiously. His eyes narrowed in a discerning glare as he walked up to Judai. Suddenly, the bluenette's arm shot out and grabbed Judai by the wrist and pulled him towards himself.

"J-Johan?!" said brunet blurted out.

Without another word, Johan brought his free hand to Judai's forehead. "I knew it…" Johan grumbled. "You have a fever!"

"I-It's nothing! I feel fine!" Judai cried out as Johan started dragging him to their coach.

"Sensei, Judai has a fever. I don't think he should be playing basketball." Johan said walking up to their PE teacher.

"Hmmm… alright. Judai, do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"N-no! I'm fine really!" The smaller boy said trying to convince their teacher.

The coach bent down to Judai height and stared at him curiously. "Very well. Johan, take him back to the dorms will you?"

"Okay." Johan said nodding in agreement as he made his way to the dorms, his hand stll gripping Judai's wrist firmly.

Sho and Jim looked at each other. "Did you notice anything Jim?

"Nah man. I didn't see anything wrong with him mate."

* * *

"J-Johan! Let me go I'm fine! It's just a fever!" the chocolate-haired boy said, trying to desperately tug his arm free.

"No you're not Judai. It's only going to get worse just like last time." Johan replied, not even looking back.

Judai pouted and gave up trying to resist. "Meanie…"

* * *

"G-gomen Judai…" Johan whispered quietly, hiding his face in shame. "I should've noticed sooner."

Judai sighed as he held a cup of tea in his hand. The brunet boy was already changed into his pajamas and thrown onto the bed when he refused to sleep and kept insisting that he was fine. By now the fever had worsened considerably. His face was pale and his muscles were weak. Judai's cheeks were tinted pink and his vitality seemed to have left him altogether.

Staring at the tea in his hands, Judai said weakly, "What are you apologizing for Johan? It's not your fault. It's mine. I knew I was sick but I still came out."

He sighed again as he lifted his head to face Johan. With a half-dazed look and a tired smile he said, "Johan, it's okay. You don't have to take care of me like this again. I don't want to bother you again."

"IT'S NOT A BOTHER! I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF TAKING CARE OF YOU AS A BOTHER!" Johan suddenly yelled loudly.

Judai stared at Johan in awe, taken aback slightly from the sudden outburst. The bluenette averted his gaze; a look of shame appearing on his face again. "Gomen…"

The brunet boy looked down at his tea again with a wistful smile as he whispered absentmindedly, "I wish things could always be like this…"

"Judai…" the teal-haired boy whispered quietly.

Silence followed shortly after. Tension hung in the air as they stayed quiet.

Suddenly Johan cried out, "Don't worry Judai!" With a smile on his face, the European boy patted Judai on the back. "I'll always stay by your side until you get better! I'll go get you something to eat."

And with that Johan left for the kitchen, and came back within 15 min or so.

"Here you go Judai! Shrimp Tempura!" Johan said smiling, placing a tray of fried shrimp in front of Judai.

Almost instantly, Judai's eyes widened and he smiled happily. "Wow! Where'd you get the shrimp Johan?!"

The emerald-eyed boy smiled as he sat on a chair next to the bedside. "I made it."

Judai shot Johan a 'no way' look. "Seriously?!"

Johan nodded. "Last time you were sick, you were picky. You didn't want to eat anything. But when the nurse brought you fried shrimp, you wouldn't stop eating them. So I thought I could learn how to cook them. Good thing I learned how to make em."

Judai stared at Johan for awhile, before finally turning to his fried delectable. He munched on them in content.

'_I'VE NEVER THOUGHT OF TAKING CARE OF YOU AS A BOTHER!'_

'_Don't worry Judai! I'll always stay by your side…'_

'_Good thing I learned how to make em.'_

The brunet chewed and swallowed, silently pondering the things Johan said.

"Ah wow Judai you finished fast! Well I'll go put this away, you get some rest." Johan said as he pulled the covers up to Judai's neck and walked off with the now empty tray.

Judai sighed and closed his eyes as he slowly lost himself.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Johan and Judai just finished their duel and were sitting under a tree to escape the hot sun._

"_Heehee…" _

"_Nani?" Johan asked Judai curiously._

_Suddenly, the brunet wrapped his arms around Johan's neck and planted a kiss on his cheek._

"_J-Judai?!" Johan yelled in fright._

"_Nani? What's wrong Johan?"_

"_Y-You kissed me!" _

_Judai blinked. "Europeans don't kiss?"_

"_Well no not exactly like that." Johan said scratching his head. "But you're only suppose to kiss people you like."_

_The brunet boy blinked again. "Johan doesn't like me?"_

"_No! It's not like that! Well umm… it's what you're supposed to do when couples like each other…"_

"_A couple? What's the difference?" Judai asked tilting his head to the side._

"_Er… well… You'll know the feeling when the time comes."_

_Judai looked at Johan curiously. "Europeans are weird…"_

* * *

"Well I'll go check on Judai now." Johan said turning off the sink and drying his hands off with a towel.

Slowly he made his way back to his seat next to Judai's bedside and sat down. He smiled gently as he looked upon Judai's peaceful expression. He reached over and brushed away a stray stand of hair on the brunet's face. But right when he started pulling his hand away, Judai's arm made its way out of the covers to grab it.

Johan's eyes widened in shock. He glanced up and saw Judai's half lidded eyes. Smiling gently, he took his other hand to clasp Judai's in his own. The European boy lifted himself off the chair and sat down on the bed next to Judai.

Sharp emerald eyes met dazed brown eyes as Johan leaned over Judai. He leaned in closer, and lower. The distance between them slowly closed. Closer and closer… So close that they could feel the other's breath on their face. And finally, Johan overcame the gap between them, placing his lips upon the younger boy's.

The kiss was simple. And as soon as it happened, it ended. Johan slowly lifted himself back up. But slowly, Judai's arms snaked themselves around Johan's neck, and weakly pulled him back down. His eyes still dazed and unfocused.

The European boy slowly started to nip at the other's neck, eliciting a quiet moan from the other boy. He made his way back to Judai's face and placed his lips upon the other's again.

Judai moaned into the kiss as Johan slid his tongue into his mouth, mapping out the other boy, tasting his very essence. Judai's eyes slowly looked at the person who was kissing him.

'_Is this a kiss you give to your best friend?_

…

_Or is this a kiss you give to someone you like?'_

The older boy pulled away hesitantly, when suddenly Judai groaned in disappointment. The young boy weakly kicked off the sheets as he crawled towards Johan. Judai placed his head on Johan's lap and snuggled deeply into the other's abdomen. The bluenette smiled warmly, as he wrapped his arms around Judai's head and held him close to his body.

* * *

The chocolate-haired boy's eyes fluttered open. He looked around the room slowly before sitting himself up onto his pillow and rubbed his eyes. _'Was it a dream?'_

"Oh hey Judai! I didn't know you were up!" Johan said as he walked in the room. "You hungry? I made some fried rice for you!"

"A little…" Judai said tiredly as he tried to wake himself up.

The older boy made his way to the bed as he placed a hand on Judai's forehead. "Ah. That's good. Your fever's gone down. Well wait here."

Johan quickly ran into the kitchen and came back into the room with the tray again; a small bowl of fried rice with a side of a cucumber salad on it.

"Ne Johan?"

"Nani?" Johan said as he closed the kitchen door behind him, tray still in hand as he walked toward Judai.

"I had a really weird dream."

Abruptly, the sound of breaking bowls and dishes filled the room. "Oh my god! I'm sorry! Judai! I'll clean it up! I have more in the kitchen do don't worry about it!" Johan said hastily, as he bent down on the ground and gathered the broken dishes onto the tray along with the food.

Judai cocked his head in confusion. But slowly, he brought his hand to his mouth as he tried to stifle a giggle. _'It wasn't a dream…'_

* * *

The brunet sighed, putting his hands behind his head as he made his way to class.

"Aniki!" Sho yelled standing up in his seat.

"Hey Sho!" Judai replied as he made his way to his shorter friend. Quickly Judai glanced around the room. "Where's Johan?"

"He's sick, can you believe it?" Sho exclaimed.

"Not really mate. I mean, Judai was sick yesterday, and now Johan's sick! Well Johan probably caught it from Judai anyway…" Jim said as he kicked his feet up onto the desk.

"Hmmmm…" Judai thought as he started walking away. "Sho! Tell sensei I'm not going to be in today!"

"N-nani?! Wait! Aniki!"

* * *

"Ugh" Johan groaned as he rolled around in his bed. "Being sick sucks…"

But his self-pitying was interrupted when suddenly he heard the door open. Rolling on his bed to face the door again he muttered weakly, "Who is it?"

"ME!!" Judai screamed as he jumped to Johan's bedside.

"J-Judai?!" the teal-haired boy cried as he sat up. "Wh-What are you doing here?!"

"Hehe, I heard you were sick. So I came to take care of you!" Judai said plainly.

"Don't worry about me Judai. It's just a fever. I'll be fine; I don't want to be a bother…"

"Oh?" Judai said cocking his head to the side. "Hehe, that's what I told you yesterday and what did you say to me?"

"Uh…" Johan said, realizing he caught himself in his own words.

"Hehe! Well that settles it!" Judai said proudly as he dragged a chair next to Johan. "Besides, I hate class anyway" The brunet boy finished with his tongue sticking out of his mouth.

The European sighed and settled down in bed as Judai pulled the covers over him. "You need anything Johan?"

"No not really. I'm just trying to get some sleep."

"Oh… okay!"

"But I can't… I'm dead tired and I'm tossing and turning." Johan complained as he faced Judai.

"Hmmm… do you think a good night kiss would help?" The hazel-eyed boy said playfully.

"N-nani—Mmph!"

The smaller boy quickly cut off the other boy as he planted his lips upon his. He pleaded entrance, and hesitantly, the other granted access as their tongues played with each other.

Slowly, they parted. Judai smiled as he saw the flushed look on Johan's face. "By the way. That's not the kind of kiss you give to your best friend. That's the kind of kiss you give to someone you like" the brunet said as he grinned widely.

Johan couldn't help but let a small smile escape his lips.

"So… do you think you can go to sleep now?" Judai asked curiously as he sat down on the chair.

The bluenette smirked. In one swift motion, he pulled Judai under the covers with him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. Quickly, he gave Judai a peck on the lips. "I can now." Johan whispered into Judai's ear.

The brunet giggled, before he kissed Johan back and snuggled into the bluenette's chest.

"Ne Johan?"

"Nani?"

"When you get better… Will you make me some more shrimp?"

Johan opened his eyes and looked down at Judai who was looking back up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

The European shook his head in disbelief before he let a small smile escape his lips. "Alright Judai."

"Yay!" Judai cheered as he cuddled up to Johan more.

In turn, the older boy tightened his grip on the smaller boy possessively and buried his face into his hair. He inhaled deeply and sighed in content as he spoke. "Good night Ju-chan."

"Good night, Jo-kun…"

And together they fell into a deep, blissful sleep.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it. I won't be updating any of my stories for a month. My grandpa had been diagnosed with cancer and, it doesn't look good. I'm really sorry about this, but I just can't really write in these conditions. I know alot of you are waiting for my updates. I hope this will make up for the time that i'll be gone. Again i'm sorry.**

**R&R plz.**


End file.
